


Mate calls

by EstyFur



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Boypussy Stiles Stilinski, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Porn With Plot, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstyFur/pseuds/EstyFur
Summary: He was born for this.From the tip of his hair to the tip of his toenails, he is designed and blessed by the mother moon and mother earth, as a gift for his union with his mate.The creatures that most cherished by  mother earth and mother moon.Lord of all beings that walk on the earth.The Great Wolf.





	Mate calls

**Author's Note:**

> The bp part in in 2nd chapter, where allllll the pwp begin. So, if you are uncomfortable with that, you know where the exit button is.

He was born for this.

  
The only child of a witch loved by the mother earth herself, and the best knight of their clan, the only knight who gets special praise from the god of the hunters they worship.

  
He was born under a red moon, accompanied by the melodius song of the nymphs who celebrated his birth with great joy. From the beginning of the sign of his existence, all beings in the beacons land are delighted, knowing that the time has come, that the mate of their lord has finally arrived.

  
His skin is touched and marked by the mother moon herself, her touch makes his skin pale with other worldly light, with signs of constilation left all over his body by the mother moon for later to be explored by his mate.

  
His lips, swept by the most red and tender flowers that grow on the mother earth's body, and his eyes are given the color of the mountain soil that his clan used as a shelter with flecks of precious gem most favored by the mother of earth, deep brown with a shade of amber. The colour that will enchant his mate the goddess tell him.

  
From the tip of his hair to the tip of his toenails, he is designed and blessed by the mother moon and mother earth, as a gift for his union with his mate.

  
The creatures that most cherished by mother earth and mother moon.

  
Lord of all beings that walk on the earth.

  
The great wolf.

  
===

  
The legend told by his clan elders tells him that the great wolf was once the greatest warrior that ever existed on earth, unbeatable by anyone, with steel-hard skin, speed and agility like a hyena, stronger than a golem living in the deepest volcano on the earth, and have a greater presence than that of a mountain.

  
Favored by mother moon and mother earth, the knight is rewarded with even greater power, and immortality with the recompense of his obedience to mother moon and mother earth. The knight was willing to do so and devoted himself to the goddesses, so he became the great wolf who then ruled all the beings walking on the earth.

  
But sometimes he hears the whispers of the nymphs, telling him that the elders tell their story wrong. That the great wolves were not originally a man with such great power as they were telling. But the great wolf used to be just an ordinary wolf that lived long past the age of his packs and his mate. Alone, the wolf then roam the earth to find a mate of his life or death, but neither of them came to him. The mother moon and mother earth then began to pay attention to the wolf, because in his journey the wolf showed generosity and compassion to all beins that he met. Mother Earth then lifted the wolf to become the king of everything that walks on earth because of the wisdom he has shown to all beings, and the mother moon then gives blessings of immortality, and the ability to walk with two legs as human to the wolf whenever he wish to be. Thus, the great wolf, is born.

  
But the stiles think, whatever legend is told to him, whatever the form of the story. Stiles knows that one thing is true, that the great wolf is blessed by the goddesses that worshiped by his clan, his parents, and now also revered by himself.

  
The goddesses who gave him the gift of the purest magic that existed on earth and then taught him to control and use his magic to care for all beings on earth, as his duty as the mateof their king of all beings on earth. To care for all beings on the face of the earth like his own son.

  
And stiles know, from his deepest self, that all that was told to him from the momment he was born is true. That he is destined for this, he is the mate that the great wolf has been waiting for a long time. He is the mate of kings of all beings on earth.

  
He is the Mother of All.

  
===

  
Matka wszystkich, Mieczyslaw Stilinski, ibu, indung insangdaya, Golau yn y coed, mother of all, stiles. All his life, he is given and using a lot of names. The name he is born with, the name his parents choose for him, the name he is come to be, and the name he choose to adress himself with.

  
All of them have different sound, different colour to them, but all of them come to the same meaning.

  
He is to be the mate of the great wolf, the one mean to stand beside the great king and nurture all the creature and life standing in this realm.

  
And tonight, in the cusp of his eighteen winter, He will eventually meet his partner for the first time.

  
For months, years, he was looking forward to this moment, when he would eventually meet directly with someone he would accompany until the end of time, someone destined for him long before he was born, someone who would love him more than anything.

  
He watched the full moon slowly emerge from behind the lush trees that surrounded his village.

  
In the distance, the sound of drums echoed with the singing of his clansmen. The sound full of anticipation and joy, celebrating the night of their king union with his life mate, their Mother of All.

  
Early this morning, his mother burned an incense on their fireplace, and bathed him in front of the fireplace while singing in a gentle tone, calling the blessings of the goddess to be given to him. She rub his skin gently until it's pink in colour, and soft to the touch, she brush his hair until it shine in the morning light, and then she present him with a red cloak, dyed a deep bloody red like his mate eyes, for him to wear today, when the time for his union came.

  
Until now, he could still smell the faint smell of incense stuck to the simple clothes he wore in wait.

  
In the afternoon, his parents leave to join their clansmen in waiting for the time of his union, celebrating it with big games, dance, and joyful song.

  
In the distance, the drum beating got louder and faster, with the coming of the night.

  
He kept his eyes fixed on the moon's faint shadow, waiting for the time, waiting for a sign.

  
For a long time, he saw nothing, but then he felt a certain feeling inside his chest, deep and sure, like a call that made his blood roar, his heart beating harder than usual. his breath choked with realisation. It's the call for him, his time.

  
===

  
He walked to the outskirts of the village, the long red robe he wore dragging on the earth like an old friend's caress, a gentle breeze blowing and rustling around him like a cheerful dance. On the edge of his vision, he could see the nymphs gathering and singing alongside the increasingly loud drum rhythm to welcome the coming of the night, welcoming his union with their king.

  
One by one his clansmen realizes his presence. Some stared at him proudly, some staring at him in amazement and respect, some bending over to bow to him. But his gaze did not focus on them long, but on the man and woman standing majestically in the midst of the crowd, waiting for him. His mother greeted him with a warm little smile and teary eyes, and his father tried to look strong, even though he knew that behind his father's strong gaze he was hiding his sadness.

  
"you look perfect" the man said,  
he smiled at his father's trembling voice

"thank you".

  
he took his father's hand and held it gently "please do not be sad, this is not a farewell.You have been raising me so well, and now is the time for me to fulfill my duty, and unite with my life mate."

  
"I know, I'm very proud of you."

  
he then looked at his mother, the woman smiled gently at him, and pulled him into a warm embrace.

  
He sighs, and returns his mother's embrace.

  
"I'm so proud of you my child."

  
"I know."

  
All around them, the drumming stopped suddenly, but the singing of his clan and nymph gathered by the forest edge grew louder, the rhythm sounding faster and urgent. Inside his chest, with the flow of his blood, he then felt it, the gentle call of his life companion.

  
the call was gentle, like a whisper behind his ear, cheerful and caress him teasingly, calling him to enter the forest immediately, and meet his lover.

  
He take a deep breath, and look at his parents with determination in his eyes. His mate calls is getting stronger with each breath he take, along with the moon light seeping to his every pore.

  
"It's time."

  
He then smiles sweetly to his parents. His view then focused on the forest that stretched before him.

  
The Clan people who caught sight of his face directly open the road straight to the dense forest.

  
He then stepped slowly into the woods, allowing the whisper of the call from his life mate to guide the direction of his footsteps.

  
He walks following the call in his blood, the deeper he walks into the forest, the clearer the call is inside his chest.

  
Then, the wind that caressed his body and the nymphs whispering the blessings around him suddenly stopped.

  
Along with that, he felt a powerful thrum in the ground below him, the magic he had usually felt just like a whisper around him felt stronger, more powerful.

  
He closed his eyes for a moment, wanting to feel the power of magic around him deeper.

  
Then, the whisper of his life's mate who had only he felt like a whisper in his blood a few momments ago became increasingly clear, as if he could hear his mate's voice directly inside his skull.

  
His eyes are still closed when he hears them.

  
The rustling of the surrounding bush, the dry branches broken under heavy weight, the silent footsteps approaching him slowly.

  
" _beloved, ... stiles_ " he smiled a little when he heard the call very clearly, spoken right in front of him.

  
He opened his eyes slowly, whispering affectionate names he had kept in his heart, a dear name that he would only speak for his mate.

  
" _my love......derek_."

  
===

 

 


End file.
